The Bastards are Back
by Miss Whoniverse
Summary: Edward and the Cullens left after Ed bit Bella. A year or so later, they return - but not to find Bella again. Edward's new girlfriend is in trouble. Will powerful vampire Bella care? Well, what do you think! Rated T for strong language
1. Encounter

**Now, I know that this plot has been done a lot, but I wanted to do it myself. Enjoy! I am working on several fics right now so this one may be slow. Have patience.**

**Bella's power is telekinesis. I just love that power, so it is featured in many of my stories.**

**It's OOC. o.O To anyone who doesn't like this fic, try my other stories. This is the first out-of-character story I have written, and if you prefer normal ones, then my other stories are for you!**

**All written from Bella's POV unless it says otherwise, ok?**

I finished draining the bear and stood up warily. Katherine wasn't back yet and I was starting to worry about her. She had been off to challenge a tigress, but she normally took less time than this.

I returned to my house slowly, taking long, calm steps. I heard a disturbance up ahead from the direction of my house, and felt my eyes darken slightly. Ever since that piece of filth _Edward_ left me alone after he bit me to endure the pain of changing, I had developed a bitter, strong side.

I broke into a sprint to my home, foreboding crushing me. I broke through the line of trees near my house and gasped automatically.

Kath was pinned to the wall by a massive hand, belonging to none other than Emmett Cullen. My eyes went from darkened gold to blackest black as I saw the rest of the Cullen's gathered around, looking on impassively as my best friend and sister was being terrified by the beast.

I felt the dormant anger well up inside of me. These bastards had taken my fragile life, opened it up and spat in it, then left me all alone as I tried to patch myself back together again, never once drinking from a human, and feeling wretched and rejected. I hated them all with every ounce of me, even Esme, the 'mother' figure. What the hell kind of a mother just leaves their daughter in searing pain to fend for herself in a completely new life? A shit mother, that's who.

My hate manifested into loathing and power, and I screamed. The windows along this wall of my house shattered into a million pieces. I used that to my advantage.

I raised my arms as I ran, sweeping them in a collective motion, and as my hands passed level with the glass, it was swept into a stream of shards. I drew the stream towards me, then fired every sliver of glass into Emmett's weak-in-comparison body.

The entire family shrieked and recoiled as Emmett fell over howling. Kath fell to the ground, released, then leapt up and ran to my side, massaging her neck. I embraced her tightly, murmuring to her. She was dry sobbing into my chest, which only fuelled my hatred for the Cullens more.

They had all gathered around the twitching Emmett, whose body was spitting out pieces of glass as it tried to heal itself. It got the last of them out and he stood up shakily, and Rosalie cried out to him and hugged him.

I snarled challengingly to them from ten metres away, and they all whipped to face me. Emmett snapped back angrily, and started towards me. I sneered.

"Dumb thing to do, _Emmett,_" I spat his name. "Didn't you just see what I can do?"

With that, I took his body in my mind and threw him into the wall behind him. He went through it with a groan and emerged looking scared witless.

"Bella?" whispered Edward incredulously. I turned on him furiously.

"YES, LIFE WRECKER?" I screeched. I clicked my fingers, and vines snapped from their trees and wrapped around him. They tightened mercilessly as he called out to his father. I dropped him and the vines slackened. He rose slowly.

"Get off my land, _NOW!_" I growled. They all looked taken aback; Esme and Alice would have been crying if it was possible for them. I felt no empathy for the ones who destroyed my existence.

"Bella, we need your help-" began Carlisle.

That did it. The anger inside me burst forth. Jasper tried to calm me down, so I buried him in bricks.

"YOU want MY help? You think you can bite me, then LEAVE ME HERE to suffer by myself? I saved Kath's life from the Volturi and took her as my sister, and I return to see YOU," I pointed a finger at Emmett, "STRANGLING HER!! You are lucky I haven't already KILLED YOU ALL!"

Rosalie snarled at me. "Not all of us wanted to leave! It was Edward who made us!"

I threw my head back and shrieked to the sky in frustration and fury, my hatred making Jasper weak.

"YOU THINK I BELIEVE THAT, _ROSALIE?_" I screamed. "YOU WHO ALWAYS HATED MY WARM GUTS, AND I NEVER DID _ANYTHING _TO HARM YOU? IF _ANY _OF YOU TRULY WANTED TO STAY YOU COULD HAVE! IT'S NOT LIKE EDWARD HAS POWER OVER ANY OF YOU!"

Esme and Alice burst into tearless sobs.

"Look what you did!" snapped Rosalie, unfazed by my rant. I turned to her. She was unbelievable.

"I don't give a flying fuck! You all ditched me to rot in hell, and you come back years later threatening my family and demanding I help you! I can't think of one single thing that would make you think that there was even a _chance _of that happening! You are all insane, and I am quite close to killing you ALL!" my voice had remained calm and deadly till the end.

Alice stepped towards me, arms out for a hug I wouldn't in a million years have given her. I tossed her back with angry ease, and she looked more hurt than ever.

"We didn't want to leave," she said in a small voice. "Edward made us. He argued for days on end and convinced us it would be better for you, then he met the- well, it doesn't matter... on the night he bit you. It's not our fault! We didn't even know you were changed until I had a vision! He never told us! By then, we were so far away and he made us believe it was a step backwards and everything to come back and... and... I don't know! I'm so, so sorry Bella!" She finished, shaking with fear, and staring at Edward as though afraid he would hit her for talking.

I stared at him in shock. This was so unlike the Edward I knew; or thought I knew.

The rest of the Cullens were nodding, and Esme, Alice and Jasper were all looking furiously at Edward. He snapped at them, and turned back to me. There was no love in his eyes.

He murmured, slow and angry, to his family. Too bad for him I could hear every word thanks to my not-quite-faded newborn enhanced senses.

"You're all with me, got it? You're my _family_ and she's just a bitch I happened to meet and intruded on our lives. You're on _my _side. Maybe you took a liking to her, I don't care! She doesn't matter! Get the hell over her! The girl who will be a part of this family is Kayla, and _she _is who matters! Got it?"

I was dumbstruck. This was unbelievable. But I believed it. I had always known there would be another girl. I played it cool and pretended I hadn't heard.

They all turned back to me. Carlisle had a distinctly betrayed expression, and I knew it was for Edward.

"We need your help," Carlisle stated. I let him continue. "The Volturi have captured Kayla... Edward's girlfriend. You are the only one who can help her."

I stared, amazed at their idiocy. "What the hell? You all ditch me, and YOU," I point at Edward. "leave me for some bitch called Kayla? And now you come back to beg your EX girlfriend to save your new girlfriend? Why, and seriously, I want to know what went through your idiotic mind, WHY would I want to? What could possibly make me want to help the family who betrayed me? I would have to be an idiot to help some girl who stole my love to take the place in his family that _I _wanted to fill!"

Edward stared at me, sneering. "No, you would have to be compassionate. And kind. But you're not; anymore."

"Wonder whose fault that is?" I said sarcastically. I was pissed. "Now get away from me and go save your girlfriend from the scary Volturi!"

And with that, the unshedable tears burning my eyes, I lifted each Cullen up and flung them far into the forest, deep into the darkness.

I ran inside with Kath trailing behind me, up the stairs and collapsed into my bed, sobbing with tears I desperately wished I could cry.


	2. Regret

**Thanks to reviewers so far! You all give me the will to continue with my stories, and I say that in a light hearted way.**

**Review more!! Yay! It makes me write faster.**

**Anyway, Kath is still relatively newborn, for those who PMed me asking, and she doesn't have a power... yet. Lol spoilers 8P**

Kath still had her arms around me after over an hour of me crying. She was being so patient, and I hated myself for making her comfort _me, _her big sister, but I wasn't going to ask her to leave. She was my only family now and I loved her with all my heart. Her golden eyes held mine, comforting and soothing.

My sobs were for Alice and Esme, the only ones I even remotely regretted hurting with my display earlier. Alice had always been there for me, even when Edward had not. Esme was so tender and kind... I was sure I had hurt her terribly. I cringed at myself... pushing Alice back yesterday felt repulsive to me now. I would love to hug her and tell her how much I had missed her... I had let my anger possess me back there, and I sorely regretted it.

I thought back over the year or so since they left me. I had been terrified and hurt at first, unable to believe that my angel would do such a thing; be so shockingly heartless. But Alice had never hurt me. She didn't know that I was in pain and changing into a vampire, otherwise I am sure she would have come back. Esme as well. Stupid Edward, repressing them. He probably saw when she was going to have a vision and distracted her somehow. All that effort into keeping me away from his family.

What had made him despise me so? Was it me? Or was it that he met the vampire girl 'Kayla' and realised how dull and stupid I was by comparison? The idea of that lit a burning spark inside, deep within me, but the spark set fire to the hate for him. I doubted I would ever get over this.

But I would make it up to Alice and Esme, no matter what. I had not become so vile that I would leave them hurting, no matter how much they had hurt me.

My sobbing stopped and I wrapped my arms around my sister to return the long hug she had given me. She smiled and we held each other tight for a few minutes.

I sighed and wiped my eyes unnecessarily. There were no tears to remove.

"I have to set things right between myself and Alice and Esme," I told her softly. "They never meant to hurt me, and they were always kind to me." I smiled ruefully, and she nodded sweetly. Her understanding made all of this so much easier to bear.

I got up slowly, deliberating how to speak with them. I decided on a letter. Normally I wouldn't consent to writing my feelings; but I had always been good at expressing myself so I decided it would be acceptable in this case.

I swept over to my desk and pulled out a thick, lined pad and a jar of pens. I selected a simple blue biro and set to my work.

_Dear Alice and Esme,_

_I am sorry for my display before. I let my anger control me and for that I apologize. You two are the only ones I truly missed, not even Edward, and I feel wretched that I hurt you._

_Alice, I am mentally hugging you right now and I'm sorry I was too busy being furious that I did not do it properly earlier. Esme, the same goes for you. I missed you both very much._

_Even though I am sad for you two, I will not forgive Emmett for terrifying my sister and the rest of them for standing by and watching. I know you two never meant to hurt me and I hope you will consent to talk to me though I am not allowing the rest of your family near me; for now, at least._

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, and I hope this does not sound too blunt, but warn the others: if any Cullens except you two take a step near Katherine or me again, I will rip them to shreds, and I am quite capable of doing so._

_I can't help but wonder if you all love this Kayla girl. I don't know her and probably never will, but she counts for another vampire who would do well to stay away from me. She tore away the love of my life and death, and she also took the family I had hoped so much to become one of. I hold no such hope anymore as I will not consent to have Edward near without taking him apart._

_This does not stand to change as far as I can tell. Don't trust your visions, Alice; my mood is as unpredictable as a werewolf._

_Please tell Jasper I am sorry that I hit him with bricks. _

_Please tell Carlisle that I have never tasted a drop of human blood – when I was newborn, it was staggeringly difficult, but his face blossomed in my mind and I fought my urges. Even through my hatred for all of you that I held at that time, I was able to keep my beliefs, and I hope it means something to him._

_Please also tell Emmett that unfortunately, I am not sorry to have hurt him. Normally I would be, but my sister is indescribably important to me and anything that threatens her will perish under my power. Warn him that if it happens again, the glass will not come out._

_I hope you deliver the warnings and the apologies respectively, and once again I hope to make amends with you, and ONLY you two, soon._

_Love,_

_Bella_


	3. Experiment

**HAI!! Sorry that last chapter was a short one... there wasn't a lot to say, and I wanted to split writing the letter and delivering the letter into two chapters.**

**You have no choice but to forgive me – I am the writer and you don't get to see what happens next if you hate me!! BWAHAHAHA**

**Also, for some strange reason, my email link to has suddenly stopped working, so I do not get alerts when people read my story or post a review or anything. I check daily for your reviews and I LOVE YOU ALL but I can't reply to them and I can't read PMs**

**Sad face TT..TT**

I deliberated how to send my letter. I wasn't about to march up to the door and knock; not only because they thought I hated them, but because I might kill Edward if I saw him again. My anger was strong and I thought it better not to test it.

It occurred to me that I had never tried levitation. I was a telekinetic, so surely I could make my own body rise just like I can for anyone else's?

I will try it. If it works, I can float up to a window and slit the note through. I will be able to smell which room is Esme's, and I think it safer to give it to her because Jasper will sense my shifty moods if I hang around his window.

I went outside into our backyard, and wondered how to do it. Normally I focus carefully on an object or objects, and push at them with my mind. It helps if you do something physical too, like snapping your fingers or sweeping your hands, because if you link the mental force to a movement, it's easier to concentrate.

I settled for pushing my body with my mind and swinging my arms upwards from a crouch.

I dropped to my haunches carefully, concentrating. I tensed my leg muscles tightly, and pushed my arms up. I concentrated on every cell of my body, trying to yank it upwards further than the jump.

To my complete surprise, it worked, but I fell back down almost instantly. It took an unbelievable amount of strength and I wasn't expecting how hard it would be. I steeled myself for a second attempt, dropping, tensing, swinging, jumping and _pushing_!

I got airborne! I rose higher and higher, stunned, before I wondered how to just hover. I panicked slightly (only _slightly_) and tried to make myself hang in the air.

I was succeeding surprisingly well at this. Fate was usually against me. Hmm. Maybe Fate really wants me to deliver the letter?

As I was musing, hanging in the air halfway as high as my house, I felt a drain in my head; it was like a whoosh of air rushing in and a whoosh of strength rushing out. I felt myself losing my focus and I dropped like a stone... like a boulder.

I landed lithely on my feet, only to fall to my knees, exhausted.

"Kath..." I whispered. It was all the volume I could muster, but for Kath it would be enough.

She was at my side in an instant. "What is it? Are you hurt? Are you ok?" she was worried, and I managed to stretch my lips out a bit in an attempt at a smile. I ended up looking pained.

"No," I murmured, tired. "I need you to go get me a deer or something... I used all my strength trying to levitate..." I trailed off, unable to explain the odd statement due to fatigue.

There is nothing more helpless than an exhausted vampire. Even an exhausted human will regain the strength to stand up after a few minutes, but a vampire who has expended all its energy needs blood, and if it is past the point of hunting, it's stuck there until someone brings it blood.

Kath nodded quietly. I wondered vaguely if she had been watching me from inside (hence her lack of surprise at my odd predicament) while she took off like a bullet into the forest.

A few minutes later she arrived with a whole _grizzly _slung over her shoulder. I gaped as she flipped it off and offered me its neck.

I didn't have the energy to stare, so I dug in and after a few minutes, drained the bear completely. I took one last huge suck to squeeze the remaining dregs of blood from the vacuumed veins.

I smacked my lips and felt energy return to me. I stood up carefully, sighing. Powerlessness is an awful sensation.

I hugged Kath my thanks, and she nodded before darting off into the forest to find her own meal.

I decided it would be ok to go ahead with my plan and hover the letter to Esme... and as soon as I thought that thought with that phrasing, another idea came to me. I could literally _hover _the letter to Esme's room! Just stand underneath the window and float it up!

I laughed at myself. Instead of flying the letter up, I tried to fly myself. I'd been seeing probably the most difficult and treacherous option out of the many to choose from... typical of me, I guess.

Still chuckling, I was off like a bat out of Hell as I zoomed through the forest; right at the edge, towards the house I had ritually avoided for the past year.


	4. Mystery

**Your reviews make me so happy!! C:**

**When I am happy, I write!**

**When I write, YOU GET MORE CHAPTERS!! WOO!**

**You see the brilliance here?**

I stood on the edge of the Cullen property. I had been so sure that I wanted to do this, but now that I was here, the doubts butted their way into my mind.

What if Alice and Esme didn't forgive me? What if they didn't even _read _it? What if they liked that _Kayla_, I sneered the name even in my own head, more than they liked me? Would they accept me?

I shoved these thoughts out of my mind. No matter what happened, if you looked at it in black and white, I wanted Alice and Esme to know my feelings. There was no shade of grey about that.

I steeled myself with a breath, and started cautiously towards the side of their house. I knew that someone would probably smell me or see me, but I could be gone quickly if that happened.

I cast a furtive look to the windows, paranoid that someone would see me. The paranoia overcame my stealth urge and I sprinted quietly to the side of the house.

I craned my neck upwards and sniffed. There was a distinct Alice smell fused with Jasper coming from the window above me. I tried unsuccessfully to remember which way Esme's room was from Alice's room. I couldn't remember, so I tiptoed along the wall, pausing to sniff every now and then, to try and find the right window to slip the note through.

As I methodically sniffed windows (that's a sentence I never thought I'd say) I wondered about how smart it was to have come here. For all I knew, they were all watching me right now, laughing to themselves. My anger flared again but I tamed it, telling myself that the mental image I formed was created by me and didn't reflect them. Alice wouldn't do that; she would already have seen it coming so she wouldn't need to sit around watching.

I froze.

Alice. Of course! She would have seen me showing up and smelling around, and Edward would have seen it in her mind! This was a huge mistake; why didn't I think of that? I could have just decided really hard to send the letter and then held it up so Alice would get a vision and be able to read it!

In the midst of my panic, I laughed spastically about how it could be useful to learn how to decide something, then display it so Alice could see it... you never know when it might come in useful to induce a vision.

Shut up, brain! I need to be out of here, _now!_

I ran back to Alice's window, not caring that I had originally intended for Esme to be the first to read it, and fished the letter from my pocket. I held it up and let go, keeping it hovering exactly where it had been in my hand. I focused on moving it and it breezed upwards to the window several feet above me.

The window was closed. This made it harder.

I tried to calm down; there's no way I could concentrate on multitasked-telekinesis if I was upset. I took a deep breath, and crouched to gather my mind.

I split my focus, keeping a small amount of energy holding the letter up stationary in front of the window, and the other part of my concentration wondering if I should make a hole in the window and slide the letter through, or leave it on the outside and knock with a rock or something.

I decided a hole would be too blunt, and I dashed back into the edge of the forest, relaxing into the lotus position for several seconds.

I straightened. I raised two hands – again, it was easier to control physical things if you did more than just look at them. Moving your hands in sync with the objects you are controlling makes it that much more simple to keep your focus.

I kept one arm outstretched towards the letter, and the other arm searched around for a small stone. If I could have broken a sweat, I would have by now. Long distance multitasked-telekinesis is bordering on impossible; but I was strong so I would do it.

Good thing Kath decided to get a whole bear for me.

I finally located a stone, and with utter concentration, raised the hand controlling the stone and shooed it over to the window, knocking three times. I dropped the stone, and wedged the letter between the glass and the frame.

It might seem easier to have just thrown the stone, but trust me, focusing half on mentally holding a letter in the same place in the air, then bending down and physically picking up a rock, then twisting my body to _throw _the rock, all the while keeping the two separated in my mind so I didn't get mixed up and end up throwing the letter... well, let me tell you, not only is that past the border on impossible, it's so far past the line that it can't even see the line anymore.

I love my analogies.

I was streaking through the forest energetically; excitement for my daring stunt was coursing through me, but doubt for how my letter would be received was swimming through my dormant veins as well.

I broke through the line of trees at my home with a breath of relief, and I slowed to a walk as I approached the door.

Suddenly, I heard ominous footfalls behind me. Before I could whip around, two pairs of long, cold, hard arms tightened around me, forming an inescapable prison. (AN – I _almost _ended it here, lol)

At first I felt happy that Alice and Esme had read and followed me so fast, but that thought did not resonate well, and after a moment I realised why.

These vampires smelled completely unfamiliar... yet somehow I felt I knew the scent.

What places have I visited once or twice, that have vampires in them, that I would vaguely recall the smell of but not know it well?

Only one answer came to mind. Italy.

A supremely strong hand closed around my mouth just as I tried to open it to scream.


	5. Delivered

**I'm sorry I left you guys with such an awful cliffy; but it is good because now you are all feeling desperate to read the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much to reviewers! You all mean a lot to me. 8D**

**Anyway, I'm sure you're all dying for me to get on with it, so here it is... enjoy!**

I felt terrified and supremely pissed off, and the anger overflowed the sink that is my control. I yelled into the hand covering my mouth, and focused my strength on the hand. It flew off as though of its own accord and I wrenched myself free of my prison as my (clearly male) captors yelled in surprise. There was a third one present now as well, he had arrived just before I threw the hand of and was now trying futiley to grasp me.

I darted forwards a few steps out of his closing arms and whipped around, filled with anticipation and confidence. Nobody was a match for me and my telekinesis... yet again, I felt glad that Kath had decided to get me a whole bear rather than small game; I would not have had the energy otherwise.

Odd how she did bring me one and so many situations seemed to call for it today.

As I completed my turn, I faced my opponents.

The moment I saw their faces, I relaxed my stance and cried out joyfully.

**Alice POV**

I sat on my bed, hunched and sobbing soundlessly. Jasper had felt my pain but he also felt a surge of broodiness and he decided it was better to let me calm down by myself.

In the hours I'd been here, I had had two visions try to take me, but I pushed them away. I was in no mood to see the future, and I was too wrapped up with sadness to care.

About fifteen minutes ago I could have sworn I caught a whiff of Bella's scent, then it was gone again and I felt like I had gone insane. I was now imagining that she was with me.

Just as I hunched over to start sobbing again, a loud CRACK on my window wrenched me out of my stupor. My head snapped up as I stared out. I could see nobody.

I cautiously slid off my bed and edged gracefully over to the window, gazing out.

Still there was nobody there. I hissed in irritation, and as I turned to fling dramatically back onto the bed, I caught sight of a wobbly flash of white against the backdrop of the forest, and upon closer inspection, discerned that there was an envelope jammed in my window.

I yelped in surprise as soon as I deduced that, and half a second later I was outside, staring up at the place where the letter was wedged. Without a second thought, I nimbly scaled the building and yanked the letter out, allowing myself to fall back to Earth, all the while staring numbly at the letter in my hand.

_Alice & Esme _it read on the front in a scrawling yet elegant script. It could belong to only one person.

I ripped the white envelope to pieces without a care to the carefully waxed golden filigree that I was destroying. What did it matter?

In mere seconds, my bouncy, excited persona had returned to exile the depressed one.

I unfolded the letter with hands that would have shaken if I wasn't so focused.

_Dear Alice and Esme,_

_I am sorry for my display before. I let my anger control me and for that I apologize. You two are the only ones I truly missed, not even Edward, and I feel wretched that I hurt you._

_Alice, I am mentally hugging you right now and I'm sorry I was too busy being furious that I did not do it properly earlier. Esme, the same goes for you. I missed you both very much._

_Even though I am sad for you two, I will not forgive Emmett for terrifying my sister and the rest of them for standing by and watching. I know you two never meant to hurt me and I hope you will consent to talk to me though I am not allowing the rest of your family near me; for now, at least._

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, and I hope this does not sound too blunt, but warn the others: if any Cullens except you two take a step near Katherine or me again, I will rip them to shreds, and I am quite capable of doing so._

_I can't help but wonder if you all love this Kayla girl. I don't know her and probably never will, but she counts for another vampire who would do well to stay away from me. She tore away the love of my life and death, and she also took the family I had hoped so much to become one of. I hold no such hope anymore as I will not consent to have Edward near without taking him apart._

_This does not stand to change as far as I can tell. Don't trust your visions, Alice; my mood is as unpredictable as a werewolf._

_Please tell Jasper I am sorry that I hit him with bricks. _

_Please tell Carlisle that I have never tasted a drop of human blood – when I was newborn, it was staggeringly difficult, but his face blossomed in my mind and I fought my urges. Even through my hatred for all of you that I held at that time, I was able to keep my beliefs, and I hope it means something to him._

_Please also tell Emmett that unfortunately, I am not sorry to have hurt him. Normally I would be, but my sister is indescribably important to me and anything that threatens her will perish under my power. Warn him that if it happens again, the glass will not come out._

_I hope you deliver the warnings and the apologies respectively, and once again I hope to make amends with you, and ONLY you two, soon._

_Love, _

_Bella_

I dropped the letter. The page would have been drenched with salty tears but for that I was a vampire.

I bent down, shaking, to grasp the letter a little too roughly, ripping it slightly. I cringed, but regained my composure quickly.

Whatever I did, I could not let Edward into my mind or he would see the letter. Personally, I didn't really see exactly what was wrong with him seeing this, but I would do anything for Bella, especially if it meant being able to see her again. If she didn't want him to see it then he wouldn't.

I ran from my room, making a mad dash for Esme's room. I slammed the door behind me and leaned my back to it, breathing heavily unnecessarily.

I propped myself up from the door, looking up to see Esme staring at me, bewildered. Carlisle was at the hospital.

Without a word, I thrust the letter out to her. She took it dubiously, throwing me one more doubtful glance before starting to read.

As her eyes travelled down the page, her eyes grew wider and wider.


	6. Reunion

**Sorry for the cliffy I left you guys with on Bella's POV!! It was good for the story though.**

**Also in case anyone was wondering; I haven't given up on 'The Price of Forever' though I might end it soon. Wrap it up hastily; which might be unsatisfying, but sorry, I've lost interest. 8C**

**Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Bella POV**

I span round angrily, facing my attackers; all three of them... then as soon as I saw their stunned faces, my own took on the same expression. I soon grew a massive smile and bounded forwards to meet them joyfully.

My brothers were back!

Rick was exactly as I remembered him; muscled, about between Emmett and Edward (more Emmett-like) in muscle, and tall. He had the same messy, brown hair that flowed past his ears but no further. He had bright topaz eyes (thankfully... he had problems with control but that seemed to have been mastered). He didn't have a power. I hugged him first, in earnest.

Next was Ben, who was always the peaceful, caring one. But he had a fiery temper if you provoked it. He was tall as well, but leaner than Rick. He had golden brown/blonde hair that was very short, but had a sort of cropped afro affect. It suited him, and his favourite food was ironically sheep. His eyes matched Rick's colour exactly. He had a rather cool power; he could force the weather (not dramatically) and he lost control of it if he got too angry; which luckily was rare.

After I finished hugging Ben, I turned to the third and final vampire. It was Carlos. He was the most recent and had slipped more than Ben and Rick ever had; but I was pleased to see that his eyes were now a muddy gold. He must have had success in taming the beast inside him. He was slightly taller than me, but shorter than the other two, and he had black hair that mussed around his head in a way that suited him perfectly. He was playful and strong, and had a temper which was always easily fixed. He reminded me of Emmett; strong and a lover of practical jokes. He could control plants. It sounds feminine, but get out of his way if he's mad because you never know when a massive, thorny vine patch will sprout out of the ground all around him.

We ended up in a group hug and I sobbed slightly, happily. My brothers were finally back! We were a family again. I noticed that now we matched the Cullen kids quite well; but we didn't have parents. It didn't matter though; we all had powerful and aggressive abilities, whereas they had a mind-reader, empath, and fortune teller. How circuslike. They can predict attacks but they cannot stop them. Also, none of us were in relationships. It made it easier for now because there was no animosity between us and also no messy breakups to ruffle to family. All the same, I shudder to think what would happen if new vampires were brought into the family. I liked us the way we were; period.

I dragged my laughing brothers inside roughly, elated at having them back. I had missed them a lot, and wished they had been here to fight the Cullens when Kath had been all alone against them. I hissed involuntarily at that memory. Ben did not miss it.

"What's up, little sister?" he asked affectionately. I smiled but I could tell that it did not reach my eyes. He noticed that too. His caring nature, and protectiveness in this case, were wonderful, but I didn't know how to explain about the Cullens. They knew the whole story about what Edward did to me, and I knew there was not a snowball's chance in Hell that they would take the news well.

By now, Rick and Carlos had joined Ben in my interrogation. Kath had come in and after hugging everyone thoroughly, turned to me as well.

I was in a circle of concerned siblings. Ugh.

"Well..." I started. I knew how to make them instantly understand, and I decided to get it out the easy way. I sighed. "Edward's back. The whole family." I shook automatically, with rage and with sadness.

The fun atmosphere went straight out the window as the boys converged, triplet scowls etched into their faces. Then the questions started.

"When did they get here?"

"What do they want?"

"Are they here to stay?"

"Have they hurt you?" was Ben's question. I marvelled at how he always knew what was going on, even without the help of some stupid power like Edward's.

I grimaced, debating what to say. Carlos (unintentionally I'm sure) began to growl under his breath, and I could hear the anger and anticipation. I sighed.

"Well... I was hunting. I had filled myself up, all was good, and I returned to the house, where-" I faltered, pausing, deciding how to phrase it.

"She saw that the biggest one – Emmett, I think - had me by the neck against the wall," said Kath quietly. "He was trying to make me say where Bella was, and the others were just watching... they didn't care. I was too terrified to say anything, so he kept squeezing tighter." Her voice cracked near the end and she rubbed her neck unconsciously. Carlos' growling escalated into a rippling snarl that sounded unforgiving and Rick snapped his teeth angrily, hugging her.

I averted my eyes and whispered, "Then I came up and saw... I was so angry; it took control of me. I shrieked so loudly it broke the windows, so I impaled Emmett with the shards," Rick nodded approvingly as did Carlos, both looking proud and impressed. "He was on the ground. I incapacitated them all, and got Kath by my side." My face darkened and I felt my eyes blacken. "Then," my voice cracked slightly. "Then they asked me to help them rescue Edward's new _girlfriend_, Kayla," I spat the last few words, and began to shake with sobs. "I got mad and screamed some more at them all. Then I took them all with my mind and flung them far into the woods." I broke down into Ben's waiting arms and he held me as I cried into his chest. Edward's new felony ripped another hole in my indestructible chest... then I was distracted by a sound. I snapped my head up, as did the others, and straightened automatically.

The boys instinctively ushered Kath and I into the centre of their circle and they tightened around us.

The sound came again, a creaking, and with it came an unmistakeable smell.

Cullens. I couldn't believe they were back. I unintentionally made a choked sound and my brothers understood immediately, shoving us down gently as they half crouched, on the ready.

"Bella?" called a small voice carefully from the front. My brothers stiffened around me and Carlos roared at the door. I heard a terrified squeak.

"Alice?" I whispered to nobody in particular. She heard though.

"Bella, it's me, and Esme, we read your letter and... and..." I heard her break off and there were sobs. I sniffed again and I distinguished Esme and Alice standing outside my door.

I stood up carefully, muttering to Ben, Rick and Carlos about how those two were the only ones I missed and it wasn't their fault; I wanted to see them. Rick and Ben accepted this warily and allowed me to stand up, but Carlos' eyes were still darker than night and he looked furious at the whole situation. I stroked his arm softly before gliding to the door.

I pulled it open quietly and stared at the scene before me.

Alice had clearly just stopped sobbing and was staring hopelessly back at me, looking both unbelievably sad and also scared.

Esme was holding her carefully, looking at me with a similar expression.

My body twitched forwards slightly as I ached to run forwards. I hovered for a second before giving in to the urge, and a made a strangled noise and leapt forwards. I reached my arms around both of them, crying, and buried my face into the centre of the huddle.

I felt Alice shaking and then she wrapped both arms around my middle, wailing. Esme put one arm gently around my shoulders, still half-holding Alice, and pressed her face into my hair gently. I felt her moving in an odd way; and I could tell that she was trying to repress her own quivering.

I basked in that wonderful, loving moment for a while then stepped back carefully, surveying them with my arms still around them.

"Would you like to come and meet my family?"

**AWW! That was so sweet; this is my favourite chapter so far!! Review or Carlos will strike you with lightni- oops, spoilers!! 8D**


	7. Decisions

**Hai guise! I thought it was about time I updated this story; it has been neglected for a while –sad face-**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who have exceeded the amount I'm willing to mention all here, but again bloodnoir remains the holder of the Most Frequent Reviewer award. 8P**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter; it was written without inspiration till I had started; I got a good idea partway through. Yay!**

**Oh and so y'all know, last chapter at the end I said Carlos would strike you with lightning if you didn't review? I meant Ben. Ben controls weather; Carlos is the one with plants, heh!**

**Bella POV**

I nervously led Esme and Alice into the house to meet Carlos, Ben, Rick and Kath. They were all staring back at us _warily_ except for Carlos, who was staring back at us _furiously_. Alice noticed and seemed afraid to go forwards. I felt a brief thrill that for once, I was the one protecting them.

"Carlos; relax," I ordered. "Kath, Rick and Ben, this is Alice and this is Esme," I indicated the two behind me and stood aside so we were in a loose circle formation. Esme smiled carefully but Alice was already recovering her personality so, naturally, she bounced and waved slightly.

Carlos looked even tenser and Alice withdrew her bubbly self quickly. I glared at him angrily and Kath poked him in irritation.

"So, what brings you back here?" snarled Carlos through his teeth.

They froze. "Um... well, we didn't want to come back-"

Carlos roared and made to leap forwards but I pivoted in front of them, knowing that Carlos would never attack me. He took a few deep breaths and I distinctly heard thunder in the background fading away as he calmed himself. Still, his eyes remained the bottomless, blackest black colour.

"What I mean is," continued Alice hurriedly in a squeak. "We didn't want to come back, because we didn't want to help Edward. None of us have spoken to him in almost the whole year since we left, before the other day, because we were so angry at him for leaving you. He... well, what I almost said the other day..." she looked up. "He bit you to make you one of us, then he met... he met Kayla."

My chest rumbled angrily before I could stop it, and I clenched my fists. Carlos, ever protective, noticed my reaction to the name Kayla and I didn't need a mind reader to tell he already hated her.

I felt petty about being glad he hated her.

Alice continued. "Kayla is a vampire. Edward can read her mind but he's... almost brainwashed. He isn't himself; he hasn't been since he met her. She has the power to win men over and they become almost mind slaves. Edward hasn't left her side or spoken to anyone else since he left. She's an absolute bitch who has overpowered him, and it's not his fault! You know he never would have left you otherwise; that's not him, his heart and his mind effectively were left with you."

Alice had been whispering but by the end of her speech she was quivering... with anger.

"And I can prove it," said Esme quietly. I looked to her; this was the first time she had spoken. "I had Jasper scan his being. He has no emotions. He has not felt anything, especially love, since over a year ago."

I stared, taking in this information, and I didn't even feel Ben rubbing circles on my arm to soothe me. After all this time, this whole year, hating Edward and his whole family, I was shocked at how fast hope came back. But, my insecurities with trusting him flared strong.

"Is she that powerful?" I hissed quietly. "So powerful he had not even an ounce of rebellion?"

"Did you hear?" replied Esme just as quietly. "He has had no emotion. None! No love, no hate, no happiness..."

"No regret!" spat Carlos unexpectedly. "No remorse? No sadness? Bella deserves better than him!"

"If your story is true," interfered Rick quickly, "why isn't Edward himself again, if Ka- this girl is gone?"

Alice averted her eyes. "She has to lift her energy. He is still under her 'spell,' if you will, until she chooses to undo it." Alice's eyes faded out to blackness, darker even than Carlos'. "You can't imagine how much we all have wanted to kill her. The only thing stopping us was that the spell _still _would not lift if we did. We have to get her to lift it and then kill her. It's the only way. I saw it." She tapped her temple grimly.

"We're going to do that then," said Ben promptly, and I looked at him in surprise. "If it's what will make you happy," he explained, "then it is what will happen regardless. We love you, Bella, and we're going to make your death worth living." He smiled at his pun and I was quite surprised to see that the smiled also echoed in his eyes. I could not help but smile back.

"I am going to rescue Edward's girlfriend," I announced. "She is going to lift the power. Then, she is going to die for all the pain she caused me... caused all of us." I looked to Esme and Alice and I was not surprised to see Alice looking terrifying, but I _was _startled to see Esme looking positively deadly.

"Let's go announce the good news," snarled Rick menacingly. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into this scum."

**Ay! Short chapter, I know, forgive me... but I am easing myself back into this story slowly. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Accidents

**Hai! Since Vampire Cat (read it if you haven't already; it's funny!) is over, I have more time to spend on this story, and on Price of Forever - POF is not being held on hiatus; I am just labouring over the intricate plotlines. I may just decide to scrap them and make it predictable... but that wouldn't be my style at all! :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a few ideas on which way to take the story and I haven't decided yet, so this chapter doesn't contain any **_**too **_**major spoilers. XD**

**Carlos POV (remember, Carlos has anger issues... there will be cursing in this POV)**

We got to the house of the scum. I couldn't believe that Bella, and the others, were actually going to forgive this _Edward _guy. I spat the name in my own head; that's how much I despise him.

I don't have to meet him to know that I want to tear him apart for all the pain he's caused my Bella. Yes, _my _Bella. She's my little sister and even though she's older than me in vampire years; I'm bigger and stronger and nothing is going to hurt her.

We walked in without knocking and the one called Esme called out to her family. They zipped out one by one from various places around the house, and my frown got deeper as more appeared. How big _was _this stupid coven?

Then the last one came. Edward. He walked with a swagger; his eyes flat and dead looking... it was easy to believe that he _was _under some freakish control; but I still detested him. Possessed or not, Bella suffered because of him.

"Reconsidered?" sneered Edward in the most aggravating way I had ever heard; and quite honestly, the only thing keeping me from ripping his head from his fucking body was Bella's hold on me. Literally. She was holding me back with her power but it only made me angrier. The stocky blond one seemed to have noticed because he tried to calm me down.

Nice try. Nothing calms _me _down. I roared at him angrily and struggled pointlessly against Bella's bonds. Snapping my teeth I wrenched almost free and Bella swung to face me, reaching a clenched fist towards me. She used to say something about how physical movement made her stronger against what she was focusing on. Too bad; she couldn't hold me without hurting me, and she would never hurt me.

I got loose, and without a second thought, I pounced.

**Ben POV**

I watched, mortified, as Carlos' lithe body hurtled towards Edward. Much as I hated him; I knew if Edward died; it would deprive Bella the chance to get her mate back from his possession of this evil Kayla person. I was distracted enough to vehemently imagine all the ways I could kill her... quite unlike my normal peaceful self. But then again; where Bella was concerned, I was a force to be reckoned with.

Just in time, Bella focused on Edward and slammed him into the wall opposite. Rosalie snarled at her (what? She just saved his life/death!), then Rick snarled at Rosalie, then Emmett pounced at Rick, then Kath (with her prejudices) leapt to Rick's defence against Emmett, then Jasper tried to calm everyone down which made Carlos angrier, and the Cullen parents were staring at the group looking horrified.

Enough was enough.

I threw my head back and roared in a guttural way; then crouched, arms outstretched. I needed all my concentration for this. I focused, breathing deeply, then corkscrewed back into a standing position facing the centre of the room.

It worked.

Black flames sprang out of nowhere in the middle of the fight, licking up any vampires who got too close. My arms rose higher and the flames grew with them. Shrieks echoed and bounced around the room as all the vampires scrambled away from the deadly blaze. I was beginning to calm down, and the flames began to ebb, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw it.

Rosalie came swiftly up behind where Bella was watching Carlos carefully; and promptly struck her in the side of the head, throwing her off to the side and she cried out as she skidded. That sent me off the edge.

I lost control.

I wasn't the only one.


	9. Life

**Cliffy last time wasn't too bad. And I will reiterate – I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON PRICE OF FOREVER! I got some PMs asking me why I 'gave up such a good story' and I'm like wtf? Does no one listen? I am just taking my time with that one! **

**Anyway; back to this one... I know what's going to happen, and this story sadly will be wrapped up soon. The finer details of the plot have been hammered out and there will be perhaps three more chapters max. Sorry to disappoint y'all! I intend to finish Price of Forever after I get the plot wrapped up (could take two chapters, could take twenty chapters) and then I'm going to just have one story going at a time. I like the idea of creating a few oneshots to relax me after having so many emotional, long stories, and then starting one that will go on for a while. I hope you guys will enjoy that one; I already have some plot ideas!**

**Anyway, I'm sure you all want to read... so go ahead and READ!**

**Emmett POV**

I watched the flames die down as the tall vampire controlled himself, and all I could do was stare at them. They were deadly... this guy had the coolest power ever! I regarded him with a mixture of awe and irritation. Awe because he was so deadly, and irritation... because he was so deadly.

A cruel combination.

Then I heard a shriek, one I remembered perfectly from the time before Edward was brainwashed. I remembered catching a blushing girl right after I heard it. I remembered laughing happily as she glared daggers at me. I remembered defending her from vampires who thirsted for her blood. I remembered comforting her as I tried not to break her.

All those memories dashed through my mind in a blur as I turned to see Bella skidding into a wall. My eyes blackened and I automatically leapt towards the figure who had hit her. As the figure turned, I recognised her. Rosalie. My wife had hit one of my truest friends.

I broke my pounce, but my eyes were still black as I strode towards Rosalie.

**Edward POV (this one was hard)**

Kayla, Kayla, I will rescue you, Kayla, Kayla, I am coming...

Kayla. Kayla.

A shriek pierced the repetitions that had continuously circled around in my mind for over a year. I knew the sound. My dead, lifeless eyes turned to face the source. Blocking said source was a vampire I vaguely recognised as a brother of mine once upon a time...

Then his thoughts broke through my numb mind.

Kayla, Kayla - _remembered catching her – _Kayla, Kayla, I'm going to rescue you – _glared daggers at me – _don't worry, I'm coming Kayla – _defending her from vampires who thirsted for her blood – _Kayla... blood? Agh... Kayla – _as I tried not to break her._

Oh my God. Kayla? Power... her power. Me? Brain... washed? Kayla, Kayla... _as I saw Bella skidding into a wall. _Bella?

Oh. Oh, my God.

BELLA!

**Emmett POV**

I grabbed Rosalie's arm and turned her to face me. She was grinning smugly, but the instant she saw my eyes, her expression dissolved. It turned to rage.

"What? What's wrong with you?" she snapped. Mutely, I threw a point in Bella's direction. Jokes had drained from my mind, and it was with no humour at all that I raised an eyebrow furiously.

"_What? _You're defending _her? _I'm your WIFE!"

"My wife just hit one of my best friends," I said coldly. "What were you thinking? She came to HELP us! She NEVER did anything to hurt you, and you hit her for no reason? What's your malfunction!?"

Rosalie stared at me, both afraid and furious, as I continued to rant.

**Bella POV**

I watched guiltily as Rosalie copped it from Emmett about hitting me. Most of my anger at Emmett faded at this, but love for Kath slightly outshone that. Emmett still had a bit to do to wear out my grudge. Ben had been fired up and fire went everywhere, but apart from warily dodging stray flecks of fire, everyone was gaping at Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett _never _yelled at her like that, _never. _He never had yelled at her at all that I knew. I felt even guiltier. Ben was calming himself down and the fire gradually receeded to nothing, and we all watched the scene unfold before us. Rosalie was getting angrier and angrier, but so was Emmett.

He glanced at me sadly, apologetically, before returning his gaze to his wife, who was about to speak.

She took a deep breath, and everyone watched on, fighting forgotten. Rosalie closed her eyes, and when they opened, they were dulled.

She raised a hand slowly, hesitantly; then with more fire in her eyes, slapped Emmett hard across the face. He took it even though he was clearly able to have avoided it. She turned on her heel and strode out of the destroyed room, and a sob echoed around us as a car fired up and sped off.

I turned back, and unexpectedly found Edward staring at me; something different about him. I stared back, trying to see it, as Emmett quietly patted my shoulder and retreated.

Then I found what I was looking for. There was something there, in his face that I hadn't seen since a year ago. It burned in his awoken, freshly golden eyes.

It was life.


	10. Reunited

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Price of Forever was developing really well and I was busy with it. Also I had some sickening mid-year exams. Grr!**

**Edward POV**

Kayla's name abruptly faded from my mind as I stared at my previous beloved and she stared back, calculating. Her eyes widened as she discovered what she had been searching for in my face, and she cocked her head in deliberation.

All the memories of the past year flooded back into my mind and replayed themselves against my will. I saw how dead I had been for a long time, and how my family gradually stopped talking to me. I saw the night I bit Bella and then met the bitch who had stolen me from my love, causing her so much pain.

How had I been so weak? I had always loved Bella but this Kayla person had ravaged my mind and taken over! I couldn't believe it! A strangled sob escaped my lips as a thousand different scenarios ran through my mind.

If I went to help Bella right then, would she push me away? Would she hug me, would she kiss me, would she kill me? My angel, my love, who I had hurt so much... I just felt like dying. But I wouldn't, because if there was any chance at all that she could still love me after what I did; I wasn't going to hurt her more.

That's what I told myself.

Throwing caution to the winds I sprinted to her side and stood there, staring down at her confused and slightly angry eyes.

I hesitated, torn between wrapping my arms around her and running away with her, and simply waiting for her to speak, before settling for reaching a hand out to (unnecessarily) offer assistance in getting to her feet.

She deliberated for an equally long time, before shakily reaching for my hand.

**A bit of POV cycling now.**

**Esme POV**

I could see how tortured they both looked, and through my joy that my son had become himself again, I was openly petrified that my beautiful daughter would not take him back, and honestly; I would not blame her if she decided he had hurt her too much. She would always be my daughter no matter who she loved.

He didn't seem to hear my thoughts. He must be too caught up in the moment.

I realised I was holding my breath, but I didn't let it out, because everyone else was, too. I didn't want to break the silence of what would unmistakeably be a life changing moment.

**Carlisle POV**

My wonderful, strong daughter and my deluded, confused son reached for each other's hands and I held my breath as I waited for the verdict.

**Alice POV**

ARGH! The visions! THEY ARE TOO MUCH!

I was glad that Edward didn't seem to notice what was going on in my mind or it would have ruined the moment. Bella's thoughts were in such overdrive that I was being bombarded with pseudo visions of all the decisions she was making as I watched with bated breath.

I saw Bella running off in unshed tears, I saw her slapping him and yelling, I saw them getting married, I saw her family tearing him to shreds and burning the pieces, I saw-

Then all that was interrupted as Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and cooled my mind.

**Jasper POV**

My tiny wife was shaking in what I would have labelled as anticipation had I not been an empath. I felt her sense of being overwhelmed and I guessed that Bella was running through in her mind many courses of action that were consequently resulting in my Alice being attacked with multiple premonitions.

I started feeling constricted myself and began to hold my breath. Alice's emotions were upping so I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and calmed her a bit. She sagged noiselessly against my side and sent me some gratitude, not wishing to ruin the moment.

**Emmett POV**

Had I just yelled at my Rosalie? In defence of Bella? Who had skewered me with glass?

Well to be fair, I _had _been strangling her sister at the time, but still. It's not like I'm married to Bella multiple times! Rose was my wife, and- OOH something's happening!

**Rosalie POV**

_**-RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT! **__**SCREAM! DESTROY THINGS! RANT RANT YELL BREAK GLASS-**_

**I won't do Bella's family but they are all in varying degrees of shock and horror.**

**Back to Edward POV**

My angel reached for my hand with stunning delicacy and grace, before latching on with a firm, gentle grip. I squeezed her hand briefly and pulled her up gently to a standing position.

She didn't brace herself so my pull ended up pulling her to my chest.

Not that I was complaining.

She folded into my chest tensely and I hesitated, looking down at her.

Her face turned up to see mine, but upon meeting my eyes she turned it swiftly away again, but not before I caught sight of the pain there.

I reacted automatically.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair. Her small arms didn't push back, and didn't wrap back around me, but she sagged, leaving all her body weight in my perfectly capable arms.

"I'm awake," I murmured into her hair, attempting to fight back sobs and failing.

"I know," she replied just as quietly, and pushed herself against me, sliding her arms around my back.

I heard the sounds of six breaths being released into a long, many toned sigh, and four other breaths being released as huffs of indignation.

I didn't look up. This is where I always wanted to be, for always and eternity.

**And we have reached the end of this short fic. I won't go on for more chapters to explain how they just decide to leave Kayla to the Volturi. I won't make a sequel either because it would be too easy to destroy Kayla. Have peace in that she is rotting in my mind and never got a happy ending. She's such a bitch AND I HATE HER!!**

**Also, sorry to my fans, but after I finish my other ongoing stories, I will not be writing anything new until after Breaking Dawn is released. It's kind of sad, isn't it? Bella and Edward's legacy coming to an end. I don't know if I will be in much of a mind to write any more fics after Twilight ends. It depends if it is good or not I guess... writing more after the series is done kind of defeats the purpose, but I might anyway. Oneshots like the Cullens in Alaska work, and thinking more about it I guess fics will be the same, but real life wont. No more overwhelming anticipation!! CRY!**

**Sorry to rant. I'll let you push the little blue button under this line and tell me how badly this chapter sucked. I know you're all nice people so you'll break it to me gently :D**


End file.
